Just Ask
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Agito asks Sho if he can borrow something to use during his experiments. Sho agrees, not knowing that his friend is planning on taking most of the possessions in his room. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. in Lost Dimension. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Just Ask

Sho had agreed to something that he now knew was a bad idea. It had started out as a normal day but as soon as stuff had started disappearing out of his room, leaving only a blue mist behind, he knew that he had chosen the wrong decision.

 _Nothing I can really do about it now but still…_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **A flash of blue alerted Sho to his friend entering his room. The blue mist that was left behind for a moment before his friend appeared caused a small smile to appear on his face.**_

 **I wonder why he won't just use the door.**

 _ **His friend didn't seem to get the concept of personal space, instead choosing to bother the brown-haired boy at various times during the week. Sho often wondered if it was based on his friend's physic power but had shrugged the idea off many times. People sometimes picked up traits from where they were raised.**_

 **Since he's been here longer than I have it seems likely…**

" _ **Hey Sho!" The standard greeting caused Sho to raise his hand in greeting, his blue-haired friend now standing over by the small table in his room.**_

" _ **Agito." He knew better than to ask what his friend was here for, since it changed as rapidly as his thought process.**_

" _ **What, no surprise at all?" His ten year old friend let out a laugh as he walked over to Sho, clasping his friend on the shoulder. "Wait! Don't tell me you**_ _saw_ _ **it again?"**_

 _ **Sho shook his head at his friend's antics, the smile still present on both of their faces.**_

" _ **No I just had a feeling that you'd be coming over."**_ **After all, I have memorized your patterns well enough…**

 _ **His friend seemed to have a strategic pattern of when he appeared in Sho's room. He never appeared in Sho's room whenever he was with the scientists, not too late at night or early in the morning, and of course the pattern was affected by the weather even though they weren't allowed outside without an adult.**_

 **Today is rainy, one of his test days, and about eleven in the morning…**

 _ **In fact, Sho had a habit of memorizing each of the other eleven kids' schedules. Even though the scientists kept trying to get him to use his ability to divine where the other children were, he refused. It just simply wasn't needed for something that small.**_

 **Besides, it's what friends do for each other.**

 _ **At least that's what he liked to think. Even back before coming here, he hadn't had many friends so maybe his perspective was a bit biased.**_

" _ **So you didn't**_ _see_ _ **it?" Sho shook his head, instead prompting to get out a piece of paper and pencil, starting to sketch something that he had**_ _seen_ _ **earlier that morning.**_

" _ **Nope, it just wasn't needed." The light tap on the head caused him to frown and glance over at his blue-haired friend.**_

" _ **You know you're going to get in trouble again if you don't do what they want?"**_

 _ **Despite the teasing in the younger boy's voice, Sho could still detect a slight hint of warning and perhaps fear. Sho could read the hidden meaning in the words that Agito spoke, knowing that despite being left alone, they were never actually alone. Agito, even though he was a year younger than Sho, tended to act as if he was Sho's older brother.**_

 **Most likely because of how long we've known each other.**

" _ **No they won't. They need us."**_

 **Or at least they will need us some day…**

 _ **Agito's face turned to one of confusion at Sho's words, causing Sho to go back to his sketch.**_

" _ **You know, sometimes some of the stuff you say makes no sense."**_

 _ **A small smile appeared on Sho's face as he glanced over at his friend. Sometimes he wished that they all had the same ability, so that they could know what he did, but then again, that's what made them all special.**_

" _ **I know."**_

 **But you'll know someday.**

 _ **They descended into silence for a moment, with the only sound being Sho running the pencil against the piece of paper, before Agito got up and walked over to Sho's desk. His friend picked up a picture, one that Sho had drawn earlier that month, of the new kid who had come here shortly after Sho had.**_

" _ **How is Mercer doing? I haven't seen him recently."**_

 _ **Sho thought for a moment, a picture flashing of their friend with white hair that had red at the tips.**_

" _ **Because you're schedule conflicts with his? Alright I think." In fact, Sho hadn't had much time to visit the other boy either. He knew that most of the kids who came here in the beginning had to run a lot of tests with the scientists to determine how to use their ability.**_

" _ **You think? What haven't you seen him either?" Sho shook his head, biting his lip as he thought about the way their rooms were arranged. All of their rooms were arranged in a circle, one after the other, with the hallway leading out of the area being towards the upper levels and testing rooms.**_

" _ **You could ask Himeno. Her room's next to his after all." Agito gave him a pointed look, dropping the picture of Mercer and picking up another.**_

" _ **No way! She would burn me to a crisp! Besides, she's a**_ _girl_ _ **." Sho gave a laugh at his friend's reaction, glancing up to see the frightened look on his face.**_

" _ **What did you do this time?"**_

" _ **Nothing worth mentioning." Agito's answer was too quick, as well as the slight red that now appeared on his friend's face, caused him to emit another laugh, getting a light glare from the blue-haired boy.**_

" _ **Fine. You know I can just find out, right?" That caused a panicked look to appear on the younger' face before it suddenly lit up.**_

" _ **No you can't! You can only see into the future!" There was a moment of silence before his friend's face turned into one of slight confusion. "Right?"**_

 _ **Sho let out a shrug, trying to hide the smirk on his face as he did so.**_

" _ **Who knows?"**_

 _ **The groan from his friend caused him to look up, watching as he walked over to the small table that he had first appeared in front of.**_

" _ **Either way… could I get your help today?"**_

 _ **Sho's face turned serious at that, staring at the slightly worried look on his blue-haired friend's face.**_

" _ **You know that we're not allowed into other people's tests, right?"**_

 _ **The nod from his friend was short, leaving not much for debate as he wrung his hands together nervously.**_

" _ **I know it's just…" He cut off, causing Sho to set aside the paper and stare at his friend.**_

"' _ **Just' what?"**_

" _ **I just get so nervous when they take me in there and there's nothing but a chair and**_ **them** _ **." Sho nodded in agreement, understanding what his friend was meaning.**_

" _ **And you need something to keep you busy." His friend nodded again, walking over to sit once more on Sho's bed beside the older boy.**_

" _ **Yeah but I'm not sure where to get something from. The offices I've never been into before, the other testing rooms only have chairs, and I need to be in and out with an object in a second…"**_

" _ **So you need something from my room?" It was a known fact that Sho's room was closer to the examination rooms in case he had a vision that they needed to monitor. There were a few seconds of silence as Sho thought, causing Agito to shift on the bed.**_

" _ **So, can I?"**_

" _ **Fine, just leave the pictures here."**_

 _ **The matter-of-fact answer caused Agito to slap Sho on the shoulder, a bright smile on his face as he did so.**_

" _ **Thanks Sho! This'll make the tests easier! Maybe today I'll get out in record time!" That caused a small smile on Sho's face as he thought about the board that all the kids had posted their scores on. It was always a contest between the twelve inhabitants, not that the scientists encouraged it, to see who could finish their test the fastest.**_

 _ **His friend jumped up from the bed, causing the paper to fall to the ground in the process. The blue-haired boy picked it up, glancing at the drawing in confusion.**_

" _ **Clouds and a pillar? Where'd you see this?" The confused glance from his friend caused Sho to point towards his head, causing an "oh" to slip from his friend's mouth. Agito handed back the incomplete picture a moment later, causing Sho to lay it back on the bed.**_

" _ **Do the scientists know yet?"**_

" _ **Nope." The smile that accompanied the statement caused a light smack on the arm from Agito. "You'd better hurry before you're late."**_

 _ **The younger boy hesitated, glancing back at the brown-haired boy, before waving.**_

" _ **Thanks again Sho."**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

The eleven year old watched as more and more stuff vanished from sight before leaving out a sigh. There wasn't much in the room to begin with; the quarters that the twelve of them had been given were sparsely furnished since they rarely spent time in them, instead being taken in and out of the experimental rooms. As he glanced over at where his desk used to be, he saw a pile of papers stacked neatly on the floor, causing Sho to leave out a small smile.

 _At least he remembered…_

Sho walked towards the door that lead out into the hallway, taking one more glance at his quickly disappearing room. Shaking his head, he walked out the door, closing it a moment later.

 _He'll return it when he's done._

"Sho!" The shout caused him to whip around, surprise filling him for a moment. There was Mercer, his eleven year old friend, standing across the wall from him. The boy looked battered and slightly tired, causing Sho a small amount of worry. It seemed like the scientists still hadn't figured out how to control his white-haired friend's power.

"Hey Mercer. Done with your appointment for today?" The other boy nodded, walking over to where the brown-haired boy was standing.

"Just finally got done." The white-haired boy leaned again the wall once he made his way over here.

"Sorry, I'd offer you water but Agito took it all." That caused a confused glance from his friend causing him to elaborate a bit more. "A favor."

The other boy nodded, understanding what Sho was talking about. The younger boy tended to often ask for 'favors' from the others, the two boys being the most compliant with him.

"There's always the cafeteria." Mercer stated with a shrug, trying to glance through the window to see something disappear. "You might not want to go in there right now."

Sho let out a laugh, watching as his bed disappeared from view. Most of the room was covered in sporadic spots of blue mist.

"Cafeteria it is then."

* * *

 **My first fanfiction for the 'Lost Dimension' archive, besides the crossover I'm working on. One of my favorite games so far, not that I've finished it yet, so some information might be a bit sketchy. So as to why 'The End' is called 'Mercer', I figured that an eleven year old Sho wouldn't call the white-haired boy 'The End' and since I don't know if he actually has a name, I just used his voice actor's last name. If you can come up with a better one, drop me a note and I'll change it later on. So this was originally supposed to be a sequel to another one of my fanfictions (one that I have yet to write) but I'm interested to see if anyone actually wants to read the prequel to this one. Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
